


Mr. Teleportation

by real_spooky



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_spooky/pseuds/real_spooky
Summary: Reader can control minds. One night she ran into a young boy who told her the world was ending soon. She decided that she was going to help him stop it.





	Mr. Teleportation

I met him on accident. I was talking with Agnes when two men came into the little donut shop. A man and a kid, probably about my age. They seated themselves a few seats to my left. Agnes tapped my arm with her pen and went to serve the two boys. I sighed heavily and returned my focus to my donut. After a little while, the older man left leaving the boy behind. Everything was peaceful.   
Of course that didn’t last as a few moments later the shop was alive with fighting and gunfire. Turned out that the boy wasn’t normal, he was teleporting around the room to fight easier. A small smile creeped to my face as I reached out to touch one of the assailants shoulders. When the man turned to face me I placed my index finger and my thumb on his temples. After a few moments he dropped to the floor. The boy looked to me confused, I smiled and started to help him with the others.  
After all the men were dead on the floor he spoke to me, “What the hell, was that”.   
“Are you really one to talk Mr. Teleportation.”  
“No, I just” he sighed and sat down pulling out a knife. I gagged and looked away when he cut through his skin and tried to fish something out of his body.   
“We just killed a bunch of dudes and you can’t look at blood?” he laughed “Pathetic.”  
“Shut up” I gagged again.   
“There,” he said pulling down his sleeve “It’s covered.” I nodded and turned back around as he stood up to leave, beckoning me to follow behind him. “Now I have a question for you.” he walked a little slower so I could catch up. “When’s your birthday.”  
“October 31st” I shrugged. It didn’t seem all that important.  
“Not October 1st” he seemed even more confused “how old are you.”  
“Thirteen, my mother had me when she was still in highschool. Her birthday is October 1st. Is that like an important date or something”?  
“So then, you can make people die by touching them” he questioned.  
“Nope. That’s not really what I’d call it.”  
“Then what is it” he was getting frustrated.  
“Well,” I smiled “I have a lot of control over people’s minds. So, Mr. Five-”  
“How do you know my name” he looked suspicious.  
I rolled my eyes “I have complete control over your mind, dingus.”  
He nodded at me and grabbed my arm. I tried to speak but he stopped me as soon as I opened my mouth. He dragged me along with him to his sisters apartment. The whole way there he explained that the world was ending, and we only had eight days to stop it.   
When we arrived at his sister’s place, she started taking care of his injuries almost instantly. After he was all patched up, she looked at me and smiled.   
“Thank you for walking with him, can I get you anything?”  
“No thank you Vanya, I’m quite alright.”  
She nodded and sat on the couch beside Five. He tried to explain to her that the world was going to end but, she didn’t seem to believe him.   
“I think the two of you just need some rest.” she handed us blankets “We’ll talk about this again in the morning, sleep well.”  
Once she was out of sight I stood up and looked at Five. “You were thinking about leaving,” I whispered “So, let’s go.”  
He stood up and we crept out the door after checking that we had all our stuff.   
“Come on then, I’ll take you home” he stopped walking “Well, to my home at least.” I followed behind him. Occasionally we would make small conversations with each other, but they never lasted long. After about 15 minutes of walking he stopped in front of a large building.  
“The Umbrella Academy” I read aloud “my mom used to talk about that.”  
“What’d she say.”  
“She said that there were these six kids that were like superheroes. She used to brag that she has the same birthday as you all.”  
“We were kinda like superheroes” he paused to think “Let’s go inside, it’s warmer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually turning out kind of good? I really like it so far and hope y'all do too! Until next time, peace out.


End file.
